


Done With It

by revior



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Apollo (Blood of Zeus), Don't Like Don't Read, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: "You know how I feel about you, Hermes," said Apollo.Hermes sighed. "Don't say that.""I just can't help it."
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)
Kudos: 90





	Done With It

Apollo waited for everyone else to leave, wanting to talk to Hermes alone. The latter always stayed in the room for much longer until everyone was gone so he could just sit there in silence. "Hermes, could I talk to you for a bit?" he asked.

"I need to go soon, brother. But I can spare you a moment if it's really urgent."

"It is urgent," said Apollo, a soft smile on his face. No matter how serious the situation was, Hermes never failed to bring the soft spot out of him. That was just one of the many reasons why he liked his brother so much.

Hermes nodded in understanding. "Did father want you to talk to me about Heron? And how he's currently doing."

"Even if our father loves that bastard, I'm not here to talk about him. There are too many people talking about him already."

Heron laughed. "I was always surprised how easy it was for you to call other people bastards as if you weren't one yourself. But you're also not putting great importance on the word, so I guess that helps." Hermes took a deep breath before putting his helmet off. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"You probably already know this."

"No," answered Hermes curtly, almost as if he wasn't saying that he didn't know but that he didn't want to find out either.

Apollo nodded. "You know how I feel about you. You've known for a long time, along with pretty much every person here."

Hermes sighed. "Don't say that."

"I can't help it, Hermes. I can't do anything to change my mind. Believe me, I already tried." Apollo took a few more deep breaths before continuing to talk. "I absolutely love how you make me feel and I know that you might not feel the same way, but you had to hear it from me before one more person from around here made up a lie about me. I think I'm close to loving you, Hermes."

"This is too much for either of us to handle. We have our fates just about sketched out."

"But that doesn't mean that things cannot happen in the meantime, right? This doesn't mean, anything, really..."

Hermes took a few more deep breaths before continuing to talk. "Apollo, you might be bad at reading me, but you should know that I love you too. And not the way we should love each other. But I don't think that we should be together. People will talk and we're going to end up like one of the people that cannot make a move without being gossiped about. Or we'll just be thrown out of Olympus, and I doubt that this is something either of us would really want to consider."

"But I'm ready to risk everything for you," insisted Apollo,his lips forced together firmly. He couldn't believe that the person who was quite possibly the love of his life felt that the feeling was mutual but wasn't brave enough to risk it. "And I'm ready to hide for you. Hide anything."

Hermes looked down. "Then maybe we could give it all a try."

Apollo was so shook that he couldn't move at all. He just looked at his half-brother, eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. Then, Hermes did another thing that was extremely unexpected. He moved close and kissed the god.


End file.
